OOC: Organisation Occulte des Chérubins
by LilTangerine
Summary: OOC: Out Of Character. Terme utilisé par les fans de sagas quand un personnage est repris de manière non correcte. Du moins, c'est ce que vous croyez...
1. Prologue - La recette

_Vous rentrez tranquillement d'une longue journée de travail/cours. Vous êtes complètement épuisé, le boss/les profs vous ont pompé l'énergie avec des "faites ci, ça et ça, et puis le café et la paperasse, tant qu'on y est" (en plus, Matthias, le collègue/voisin de derrière, n'a pas arrêté de se curer le nez). Le soleil commence à glisser vers l'horizon, et vous vous glisseriez bien dans votre lit._

_Mais sur le trajet du retour, quelque chose attire votre attention. Oui, là, sur le banc, juste devant vous, il y a un bouquin. Vous jetez un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier la présence d'un éventuel propriétaire, mais il n'y a pas un chat à des lieues à la ronde. Haussant des épaules, vous vous approchez et vous saisissez du livre. Ses pages sont écornées, comme si on l'avait lu et relu des centaines de fois. Pourtant, il parait plutôt neuf: les couleurs de la couverture sont vives. _

_Ce qui vous intrigue, en réalité, c'est le titre, "OOC, Organisation Occulte des Chérubins". La quatrième de couverture n'indique rien de plus que la véritable définition de OOC, que vous connaissez sur le bout des doigts car étant un grand lecteur de fanfiction. Votre curiosité piquée à vif, vous enfournez le livre dans votre sac et rentrez chez vous d'un pas leste.  
Votre premier geste, après avoir quitté manteau et chaussures et de s'être allongé sur le canapé un verre de limonade à la main*, est de sortir l'étrange livre que vous avez trouvé. Tenaillé par la curiosité, vous tournez la première page. _

**OOC: Organisation Occulte des Chérubins **

_D'après Ane Nonyme. _

PREFACE

Ce livre est déconseillé aux pinces-sans-rire et autres amateurs du premier degré. Chaudement recommandé aux lecteurs d'Harry Potter chachant rire.

LA RECETTE (ou comment faire un bon OOC)

Ingrédients:  
- Un Harry Potter  
- Une Hermione Granger  
- Une famille Weasley au complet  
- Un Drago Malefoy, supplément Lucius selon le goût désiré  
- Une professeur McGonagall  
- Un professeur Flitwick  
- Un Severus Rogue pas trop amoché  
- Un Dumbledore encore vivant  
- Un James Potter d'une petite vingtaine d'années  
- Un Sirius Black du même âge  
- Un portrait de Mrs Black pour rajouter un peu de piment  
- Un Voldy sans sel  
Ingrédients à ajouter selon votre propre convenance. (…éventuellement, le chef vous conseille un ou deux Dursley et une brochette de Mangemorts.)

Prenez un Harry Potter. Faites le bouillir pendant une demi-heure, puis ajouter un caractère de râleur-blasé-brunténébreux. Ajouter une Hermione Granger ainsi qu'une pincée de poupoufisation et du vernis rouge-rose-orange. Dans un saladier, mélanger Fred et George Weasley, James Potter et Sirius Black. Extraire tout l'humour, remplacer pour James et Sirius par des tendances SM et des tendances à comploter contre tout le monde. Remplacer pour Forge et Gred par des enfantillages, enlever de l'âge mental et remplir les poches de bonbons.

Mélanger dans un grand chaudron une Minerva McGonagall, un Filius Flitwick et un Dumbledore. Rendre McGonagall complètement folle de Flitwick, ajouter de l'amour pour la danse et le chant. Transformer Dumbledore en végétarien ami des fleurs et complètement gaga. Touiller le reste de la famille Weasley, à l'exception de Ron, avec la famille Malefoy et un peu de miel. Faire tomber Bill amoureux de Lucius, rendre Malefoy jaloux de Ginny et jouant au Monopoly avec Percy. Rendre Mr & Mrs Weasley très snobs et old-britain avec un assortiments de petits gâteaux et thés du fin fond du Pérou.

Laisser Voldy mariner avec Potty, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de caractère Bisounours/Sœur Thérésa, au choix. Ne pas oublier de lui offrir une séance ou deux, ou dix, ou trente, de chirurgie esthétique. Ajouter Ron au mélange Hermione-Harry et en faire un crétin condescendant orgueilleux et narcissique qui se croit le roi du tout-Poudlard. N'ajouter les zestes de bon sens et la plaquette d'humour qu'à la fin. Ne pas toucher au tableau de Mrs Black.

Mélanger allègrement les différents récipients tout en chantant du Claude François en slip kangourou, et vous obtiendrez le parfait OOC! N'oubliez pas de rajouter des fraises et du gruau à votre convenance. Servir frais.

_Vous refermez le livre sans grande hâte, mi amusé, mi déçu de voir que la nuit est déjà là. Presque à regret, vous montez dans votre chambre et posez l'étrange bouquin sur votre table de chevet en vous promettant de le continuer le plus vite possible. Chose curieuse, cette nuit, vos rêves sont bercés d'images de personnages Potteresques faisant de la pâtisserie..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Poudlardland

_Pfiouuu! C'est votre première pensée en rentrant enfin d'une inteeerminable journée de travail intensif, enfin, après avoir rattrapé une ou deux heures de sommeil la tête contre le bureau. Mais c'était entièrement la faute à Voldy qui avait prit le thé avec Mrs Weasley jusqu'à pas d'heure dans votre tête. Naméoh, quand on se prétendait futur maître du monde, il fallait se coucher à 21h tous les soirs! Une fois arrivé devant le canapé, vous lâchez toutes vos affaires, attrapez le livre et enlevez vos chaussures en un même mouvement. Et puis vous vous replongez dans votre lecture._

Chapitre 1  
Welcome to Poudlardland, pays des aubergines volantes

Harry, Ron et Hermione assistaient sagement à la cérémonie de Répartition de leur sixième année. Enfin, sagement, tout était relatif : Hermione se refaisait les ongles, sous l'œil désapprobateur des gens autour qui fronçaient le nez à cause de la forte odeur de vernis, tandis que Ron expliquait pour la mille-trois-cent-vingt-deuxième fois comment il avait défié Bellatrix Lestrange sans baguette et vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon à motif tâches-de-panthère-rose, alors qu'une nuée de cerveaux volants tentait de l'étrangler. Harry ne l'écoutait plus qu'à un huitième et râlait en grognant que le vieux Dumbledore commençait vraiment à gagatiser.  
- MacGillien, Selena! Appela d'une voix chantante la ridée McGonagall.  
Il fallait dire aussi que le maître de Poudlard s'était mis en tête de frapper avec une fleur tous les premières années après qu'ils soient passés sous le Choixpeau.  
- Serdaigle!  
C'était d'ailleurs le tour de la petite rousse, qui poussa un cri et s'enfuit en courant rejoindre sa table. Dumby lui fit sa tête de chien battu pour qu'elle revienne, mais un autre élève s'avançait déjà en tremblant vers lui.  
- Et hop! Hop! Ta marraine la bonne fée t'offre un bon gratuit pour un soin du visage dans la salle de bains des préfets! Déclara t-il avant de le frapper avec la ridicule petite fleur bleue qu'il avait à la main et de lui tendre un petit coupon.

Après un long, un très long, un très trèèèès long moment, la Distribution de Cadeaux annuelle prit fin. Les plats apparurent instantanément sur la table, qui se couvrit de rôtis de bœuf, de steak de bœuf, de pavé de bœuf, d'émincé de bœuf, de brochettes de bœuf et de légumes. Enfin, de frites. Et pour les filles, une assiette de petits-pois était posée sur la table de chaque maison, provoquant une foultitude de regards dubitatifs. Les pichets étaient remplis de jus de citrouille, le grand classique, mais également – petite innovation elfe-de-maisonnique – de jus de potiron, de courgette et autre poireau. Ainsi commença la course au pot d'eau.  
Pendant que les autres Gryffondors se battaient pour un pauvre pichet d'eau minérale – Hermione faisait valoir tous ses atouts et Ron criait « Sus aux traîtres! » - , Harry jetait un regard désabusé sur le pauvre parallélépipède rectangle de patate qu'il triturait du bout de sa fourchette, le menton calé sur sa main. Mais lorsqu'il voulut planter le couvert dedans, l'assiette recula. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'attraper une frite et une nouvelle fois, l'assiette se déroba. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas partis chasser le pot d'eau étaient dans la même perplexité. Sauf Seamus, parce qu'il était carrément en travers sur la table à la poursuite de son dîner, mais personne ne semblait s'en occuper, trop à leur essais de plantage-de-couteau-dans-le-rôti. L'assiette de Harry s'enfuit en glissant le long du banc et, dans un vain effort pour la rattraper, il se jeta au sol et...  
- JE L'AI EUUUUUUUU!

Ronald Weasley, un mètre quatre-vingts, quatre-vingt un kilos et trois cents grammes (« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas te goinfrer de sucreries dans le train! » - Remercions Molly pour cette courte intervention - ) s'étala de tout son long sur le sol mou, le pichet à la main. Le sol mou émit un râle pas très sexy, priant pour que cet espèce de gras roux plein de saindoux bouge ses grosses fesses de son dos ( merci au staff de l'équipe Ouhlesvilainsgrosmots pour cette traduction approximative ). Malheureusement, le pot d'eau était une marchandise rare et convoitée.  
- Pas mon visage! Ne touchez pas à mon visage! Hurla Ron, tombé à la renverse sous l'assaut.  
Harry, lui, était déjà au sol. Et il se sentit à peu près aussi bien que sous un troupeau de yaks. Un tableau au fond de la Grande Salle afficha alors d'étranges résultats:

Gryffondor: 1 / Serdaigle: 0 / Poufsouffle: 2 / Serpentard: 0  
Temps  
05.00

Deux bonhommes en blanc arrivèrent en courant une fois que la masse rouge et or se fût éloignée ( « Podoàmoi! Nanàmoi! Touchpasàmoi! » ), déposèrent le Survivant pas bien vivant sur un brancard et sortirent de la pièce aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se battait toutes griffes sorties contre Lavande et Parvati pour mettre la main sur un petit pois qui s'était glissé sous la table ( on le retrouva d'ailleurs quelques jours plus tard, sous forme d'une petite boule grise de poussière et pleine de cheveux ). Les trois furies furent emmenées hors de la Grande Salle, sagement prisonnières d'une camisole de force tandis qu'elles se débattaient avec violence. Un des hommes en blouse y gagna une superbe griffure au visage et lança une pétition pour que son travail soit considéré à hauts risques.

Ron, à genoux sur le sol rêche, tâtait son visage en gémissant. Quelques pieds s'étaient égarés dans leur recherche de l'eau et de jolies marques étaient imprimées sur sa peau. Dans son dos, Ginny tirait la langue de manière appliquée tout en manipulant avec précision les ciseaux magiques avec sa baguette. Des petits trous dans la chevelure rousse de son frère formèrent des lettres, qui formaient des mots, qui formaient une phrase, qui était nominale, qui ne comportait qu'un seul mot, qui signifiait « Crétin ». Les Gryffondors ricanèrent, mais Ron, enfoncé dans la douleur de la perte de l'harmonie de son visage, ne s'en aperçut pas. Et heureusement pour les élèves, parce qu'ils avaient trop peur que Charlie, le grand-frère-baraqué-à-la-baguette-de-la-mort-qui-f ait-mouche, ne vienne leur casser la figure.  
Lorsqu'il vit les blouses passer devant lui, il s'y accrocha, les suppliant de l'emmener se faire soigner avant que son 'beau' visage ne soit incurablement atteint. Maugréant, un des hommes accepta, non sans des jurons très colorés, de le traîner à son pied. Une fois Ron tiré hors de la salle, le tableau annonça:

Gryffondor : 5 / Serdaigle : 1 / Poufsouffle : 7 / Serpentard : 12  
Temps  
10.56

Il semblait qu'un petit malin de Serpentard avait jeté un sort à une aile de bœuf, qui électrifiait le moindre élève qui essayait de s'en saisir. Vu la foule d'infirmiers affairés autour de lui, ça avait l'air de marcher. Dumbledore, qui se morfondait sur son trône en bois, décida de corser le jeu. Soudain, tous les lustres de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent. Et ce fût le début de l'apocalypse. Hormis les couples qui s'étaient rejoints sous les tables dans le noir, profitant de la pagaille pour tripoter leur bien-aimée sous couvert de « Hé, mais chérie, j'y vois rien! », et qui s'étaient fait pincer puis expulsés de la pièce par les agents à vision nyctalope, les plus mesquins tiraient parti de l'obscurité pour se débarrasser de leur adversaires. L'idée fit bientôt le tour des tables et on ne compta plus le nombre de blessés à l'œil au beurre noir. Deux ou trois élèves avaient adopté la technique du « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » en plongeant la tête de leurs ennemis dans la soupière à petits-pois. Les chiffres montèrent très vite sur le tableau, illuminé par la douce lueur fluorescente d'une bande de chenilles poilues :

Gryffondor : 38 / Serdaigle : 13 / Poufsouffle : 39 / Serpentard : 47  
Temps  
17.29

Puis Dumbledore lâcha son arme ultime. Une attaque de projectiles massifs et lisses à l'embout, euh, poilu? mit K-O de nombreux élèves. Des cris fusèrent face à cette menace invisible.  
-Hé, mais c'est quoi, ce truc?  
-Pouah, c'est dégueulasse! Ca a un goût infect!  
-Vous voulez nous empoisonner?  
Enfin, un élève un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne alluma sa baguette ( dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans le noir total, et personne n'y avait pensé! ) et examina l'arme dévastatrice, tandis qu'un autre le couvrait d'une nouvelle projection. Le verdict s'éleva :  
-C'est une aubergine!  
Et paf! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt dans la figure. Apparemment, les légumes étaient conçus pour s'autodétruire au bout d'une minute et la Grande Salle fut soudain très... violette.

Le spectacle, aussi divertissant qu'il soit, ne suffisait pas au Directeur de Poudlardland. De longues années s'écoulèrent avant que les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à ce moment là ne surmonte leur traumatisme. Sans parler d'une légumophobie récurrente.

Les premières années en brancard furent amenés par leur préfets en fauteuil roulant jusqu'à leur dortoirs, où leur affaires avaient été épargnées par la sanglante bataille légumière. Ceux à qui il restait un épi de maïs dans l'oreille ou un morceau de tomate dans le nez furent conduits à l'infirmerie. Il paraît même qu'un élève atteint par des brocolis maléfiques s'était retrouvé avec une toison verte sur le crâne. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une rumeur...

Ainsi débuta cette mirobolifique année à Poudlardland pour nos héros ( qui, d'ailleurs, avaient été hors-jeu dès le début de la bataille ).

_Résultats :  
Gryffondor : 98 / Serdaigle : 76 / Poufsouffle : 110 / Serpentard : 129_


	3. Chapitre 2: La grève des elfes de maison

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, ou ont du reprendre une cure dans une jolie maison avec des messieurs en blouse blanche. Savoir que je ne suis pas seule dans ma folie me fait énormément plaisir._ :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

La grève des elfes de maison de la Aissaincéaif

Les dortoirs de Poudlard étaient calmes. Beaucoup trop calmes. Tout le monde dormait bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Alors le cauchemar de Harry Potter avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

...B, C, D, E, F, G, je connais mon alphabet, ouais! ( A lire avec en chantant A vous dirais-je maman ).

-Ron, Ron, réveille-toi!

Seuls les comateux dorment encore.

-Gnmeuleubllgnarf?

-J'ai rêvé que Voldemort avait fait de la chirurgie esthétique, tu sais, comme les moldus, et il avait un... un panier de fleurs!

-Rendors-toi, crétin, tu sais bien qu'il est allergique aux hortensias!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, le ciel le lui rendit, il enfila ses lunettes rondes toutes moches, et il hurla une nouvelle fois. ( Le son est réglé au minimum afin d'épargner les oreilles sensibles des lecteurs ). En fait de ciel, un mélange de Michael Jackson et Donatella Versace lui faisait un grand et hideux sourire en secouant une main aux doigts boudinés couverts de bague peace and love. ( Plus de détails pourraient compromettre la santé du lecteur s'il n'a pas de défibrillateur à proximité ).

-Harryyyyyy, mon chouuuu! Voldynouchet désespérait de ne pas revoir son binoclard préférééééé!

Harry avait définitivement tourné de l'œil, Ron était perdu dans ses couvertures et le reste... Le reste était plongé dans le chaos. Les garçons, munis d'armes molles, blanches et pleines de plumes, se frappaient violemment, debout sur le lit. Oui, la Troisième Grande Guerre du Polochonus avait commencé, et encore une fois, Voldemort n'en était pas l'instigateur. Franchement, vous voyez le plus grand mage-noir-de-tous-les-temps-même-qu'il-a-zigouillé -tout-le-monde-nanananère se battre avec un oreiller? Et oui, Jean-Claude, quand on a une réputation terrible qui nous précède, on a pas le temps de... OUI, OUI, ET OUI, ET C'EST LE BUUUUUUUUUUUT! En vérité, ledit mage criait aux soldats déchaînés:

-Nooon! Pauvres petits! Vous allez vous faire mal...Voldy va vous faire des bisous magiques, mouah!

Soudain, tous se figèrent. Non pas à cause de la terrible menace de l'horrible ( au sens littéral ) sorcier, mais surtout effrayés par l'apparition de l'ennemi juré de Voldachou, le monstrueux, le menaçant, l'impitoyable, l'héritier de Gengis Khan, le tyrannique dictateur, l'absolument qui-fout-les-chocottes Bubus Dumby, dans une explosion de fumée rose avec plein de petites étoiles qui jaillissaient de partout.

-Noooon! s'écria le Saigneur des "t'es zèbre".

-No-aaa-ooo-aaa-ooo-n! hurlèrent au ralenti les garçons de sixième année en lâchant leurs armes éventrées sur le champ de bataille.

-Nooooo! renchérit Dumbledoux.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, interloqués ( sauf Harry, à qui était toujours écroulé sur son tas de pommes, et Ron qui ronflait au rythme du Poudlard Express ) et un nez-lève osa poser LA question:

-Mais euh... Pourquoi vous criez?

Le directeur regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile parce qu'elles étaient posées sur le bout de son long, long, long nez.

-Nous ne sommes donc pas attaqués par des débroussailleuses à barbe volantes?

Voldemort, qui n'avait pipé ni mot ni tabac depuis le début, s'approcha de son ancien professeur et le secoua comme un vieux prunier.

-Donnez-le moi, vieil homme, donnez-le moi!

Les ex-bastonneurs, les bras ballants, la bouche pendante, observaient l'homme-qui-s'était-fait-laminer-par-un-bébé-il-y- a-seize-ans embêter l'homme-qui-avait-envoyé-le-bébé-chez-des-gens-à-l a-pelouse-verte.

-Le secret de la potion magique! Donnez-le moi! Moi aussi, je veux avoir une longue barbe blanche qui brille dans le noir!

Boudeur, Dumby bisouilla baveusement la joue Voldy, qui se couvrit immédiatement de plaques rouges à fleurs bleues.

-Nooon! Pas l'élixir d'hortensia que vous buvez chaque matin!

Ainsi fut re-réduit à néant le super avadakadavériseur par le génialissime Bubus. Eh oui, les enfants, tata Dumbledy a fini son histoire, c'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher! Le sauveur du dortoir disparut à nouveau, traînant le vilain Voldy par la peau des fesses jusqu'à son bureau, et les garçons purent reprendre leur bataille de polochons là où elle s'était arrêtée, c'est-à-dire dans les plumes.

Une bonne demi-heure et un seau d'eau plus tard, Harry se réveilla ( enfin! ) et, trouvant un panier de fleurs à côté de son lit, commença vraiment à se poser des questions. Il se tourna vers Ron, enfoui dans ses couvertures, et en tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Oui, mesdames, messieurs, Ron était gay.  
Après cette cruelle découverte ( et la recherche du manuel « Comment mettre un râteau à son meilleur ami gay? » ), notre héros international descendit les escaliers trois à trois et tomba nez-à-cheveux avec Hermione, qui tentait de sortir un maximum son string de sa mini-jupe sous sa robe de sorcier savamment découpée. Après tout, elle était préfète, elle avait le droit... non?

Après avoir manqué de se casser dix fois la figure dans les escaliers, les deux H atteignirent la Grande Salle, où un petit panneau « déviation » les attendait. Une histoire d'aubergine, il paraît. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin fléché, croisant de temps à autre des élèves qui se balançaient doucement d'avant en arrière en suçant leur pouce. Hermione, en faisant de grands gestes et basculant les fesses en arrière, convainquit Harry de donner une petite pièce à ces pauvres Essdé-èlf. Le regard dans le vide, ils ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, presque réduits à l'état de légume.

Alors ils marchèrent. Marchèrent. Marchèrent longtemps. Enfin, Peeves arrêta le tapis roulant et nos deux vaillants élèves purent atteindre la nouvelle salle à manger. Certes, le placard à balais de Rusard n'était pas très grand, mais au moins, il y avait de la soupe et des raisins secs. En fait, ils n'avaient plus très faim. ( Et il vaut mieux, parce que vu la taille et l'odeur des raisins secs... ).  
Harry, poussé par l'opulent, euh, avantage ( oui, bon, on sait tous qu'elle a mis des chaussettes ) de sa meilleure amie qui se frottait contre lui, décida en grommelant de se rendre aux cuisines. Avec un peu de chance, elle irait faire du gringe aux elfes de maison.

Une demi-heure de marche plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant un tableau moche représentant des fruits. Harry chatouilla successivement la pomme, la pêche, la fraise, la banane et la poire, espérant peut-être faire du jus de fruit, et miracle! Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit, et ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines. Il y avait des elfes. Jusque là, pas de problème. Mais il n'y avait pas à manger. Problème. Ils écrivaient des slogans sur des bannières. Gros problème. Et il n'y avait pas à manger. C'était un crime! Un atteinte à l'humanité! Une tentative d'assassinat! Un...

-Harry Potter!

Bonjour, balle de golf. ( Ne pas tabassez l'auteur avant la fin du chapitre, merci ).

-Dobby. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?

-Oh, monsieur! Nous avons décidé de faire la grève, monsieur!

-Mais c'est génial! minauda Herr Miaune. Les elfes sont libres et ils ont des droits comme nous! Mais, vous n'auriez pas pu attendre une heure?

Elle se mordillait un ongle dans une pose très suggestive en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil à Harry, qui s'en fichait royalement. C'est bien connu, les Potter préfèrent les rousses.

-Nous voulons de meilleures pâtisseries et plus de pelotes de laine!

-Ouais! Allez les elfes!

Harry fit demi-tour. Il n'y avait pas à manger, de toute façon. Il ne lui restait qu'à bouder dans son coin. Hermione le suivit à petits pas sur ses talons hauts, en imitant le rythme d'une danse espagnole ( attention le taureau...Oléééé! ) qui résonnait dans le couloir.

Personne ne sut jamais à quel point Harry eût envie d'étrangler sa meilleure amie qui-avait-beaucoup-changé-pendant-l'été. Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner sans déjeuné terminée, Ron ( enfin réveillé et tenu à distance ), Hermione ( qui battait des cils auprès de ses deux "amis" ) et Harry ( qui, lui, faisait toujours la tronche ) s'apprêtaient à aller en cours de Potions ( de si bon matin, ma bonne dame! La vie est cruelle avec ces enfants ) lorsque que la Manifestation commença.  
Ils étaient cinq. Puis ils étaient dix. Puis cent. Leur nombre augmentait sans cesse... Non, ce n'est pas Jésus et la multiplication des pains au chocolats. Même si nos héros auraient bien aimé. ( Et moi aussi! - brève incursion de Peter le t-rat-re qui s'est fait chasser à coup de balai - ). Des bataillons d'elfes, armés de banderoles peintes en bleu et violet, s'avançaient dans le Hall en brandissant des pancartes.

-Nous-vou-lons-des-patiss'ries! Nous-vou-lons-des-patiss'ries! qu'ils scandaient.

L'attroupement d'élèves recula en direction de la sortie. Oui, les elfes font quarante centimètres de moins, et alors? Un coup de pancarte, ça doit faire, vachement mal!  
Les malheureux qui avaient l'occasion de tester ce petit plaisir, sonnés, se joignaient aux elfes en marchant comme des zombies.

-Aaah! Ils les ont ensorcelés!

Non non, ils veulent vraiment des pâtisseries eux aussi. Tout à coup, Dumbledore apparut au beau milieu de l'entrée, grincheux pour cause de deuxième réveil intempestif ( décidément, aujourd'hui, les Poudlardiens voulaient sa peau ), invoqua une armée de Tséairès à gilets pare-balles. Pare-sorts, pardon. Enfin, para-sol, avec l'accent espagnol c'est pareil. Oui, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir offert des vacances en France aux elfes cet été. Et encore plus de les avoir laissés prendre le train. Il faut commencer à s'inquiéter pour le prochain Poudlard Express, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait pleuvoir pendant le trajet...

Harry, mourrant à moitié de faim, grogna qu'entre Voldechou et les elfes de la Aissainecéaif, il y avait des chances pour que Rogue se lave les cheveux, aujourd'hui. Dire que c'était seulement le premier jour de cours.

Les elfes et les Tséairès s'affrontaient du regard à qui-clignera-des-yeux-le-premier, tandis que Balle-de-golf et Dumby chantonnaient:

-Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichetteuh ( vu la taille de la barbe du directeur, il ne devait pas avoir trop de mal ), le premier, qui rira, aura une ta-pette!

-Dis-moi, Dobby, tu connais la blague de Toto qui se balade?

-Non monsieur.

-En fait, euh, c'est l'histoire de Toto, il se balade à la campagne avec son papa, et puis il dit: "Regarde, papa, les beaux chevals!". Et son papa lui répond: "Mais non, Toto, ce sont des chevaux". Et...Hihi...

Dob-dob tira sur la barbe du vieil homme.

-T'as peeerduuuuuu! En plus, elle est nulle, cette blague.

Il fallut organiser une collecte de mouchoirs pour calmer les pleurs du génialissime Dumbledy.  
Une fois remis de ses émotions, il renvoya les elfes à la cuisine avec une commande de pelotes de laine et des gâteaux de pâtissiers libanais.  
Les élèves purent enfin aller en cours et tout était bien qui finissait bien.

-C'est nul, Potter.

Rogue toisa longuement le bigleux entre ses mèches grasses, tandis que le bon vieux Sluggy s'approchait du chaudron.

-C'est merveilleux, Harry! On voit que vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère, ça oui!

Sevy le célibataire se tourna vers le morse, une lueur mauvaise dans les gouttes de friture qui glissaient de son nez. Il avait tenu à revenir donner des cours de Potions à son élève préféré, de quoi se mêlait, cet emplumé? Il tira sa baguette d'un geste menaçant. Slughorn fit de même avec la sienne, sur laquelle il avait dispatché des autocollant de poneys roses. Harry recula précipitamment, parce que ça potion faisait de grosses bulles vertes. Ron tomba à la renverse, poussé par son meilleur ami, et se cognait la tête contre le mur. Hermione fit malencontreusement tomber un étrange objet moldu dans sa potion tandis qu'elle discutait avec Drago, qui mourait d'envie de vérifier si c'était des vrais. Pansy Parkinson avait arrêté le cours de Potion. Rémus Lupin avait quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps.  
Dommage, parce qu'il n'assisterait pas à...  
Rrroulemmmment de tammmmmbourrrrr...Dllllllllldlllllldllllll...

Générique de fin.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Lettre d'amour

Chapitre 3  
Des journées de cours banales, ou Comment l'auteuse elle essaie de trouver des titres pourris et elle y arrive

_Vous avez l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Et pour cause, votre nouveau livre de chevet vous a échappé des mains vers trois heures du matin et le réveil strident ne vous a laissé que quatre heures de répit. Encore une journée de boulot, vous soupirez, las. Mais vous vient alors une idée brillante : lire au bureau. Après tout, personne ne fait attention à ce que vous faîtes. Vous buvez une gorgée de jus de citrouille, attrapez une paire de chaussures que vous enfilez prestement, fourrez le livre dans votre sac et sortez de chez vous en courant, pressé. Enfin, à la bourre, comme toujours. Une minute, vous buvez du jus de citrouille, maintenant?_

Rogue et Slughorn s'affrontaient du regard, baguettes levées, façon duel de western. Un élève caché sous sa table jouait de l'harmonica. Puis tout d'un coup, sans prévenir ni le coq ni l'âne, tous deux ondulèrent des bras comme le poulpe du lac de Poudlard, se renversèrent sur la tête et commencèrent à tourner sur eux-même. Une voix morne s'éleva de l'harmonica, qui était en fait fait en roseaux-du-bosquet-magique-de-la-forêt-enchantée-d e-la-prairie-merveilleuse-du-fabuleux-pays-de-la-p rincesse-jardinière, et entreprit de déclamer en prose un fabuleux texte datant de l'époque Billgatesienne :

-Tecktonik (TCK) est une marque commerciale française qui commercialise différents produits autour de la danse electro. Initialement, Tecktonik désigne les soirées...

-Damien! Veuillez cesser ces âneries! Brailla une voix de femme inconnue ressemblant fortement à celles des sirènes. Mais pas celles d'Ulysse. Ni d'Ariel.

-C'était une blague, hein, la teu(c)tonique a été inventée par deux professeurs de Potions à Poudlard en 1996. Vous êtes contente?

( La classe de cinquième T(roll) tient à préciser que ce court résumé vous a été offert par Kiwipédia. Merci pour votre attention et bonnes vacances! ). L'harmonica, d'un commun accord avec la queue de salamandre séchée et le ventricule de dragon, décida de retourner dans son pays féerique pour élever des chèvres, et il disparut dans un grand ''plouf !''. Pendant ce temps, le crâne chauve de Slugimace avait viré au rouge sur la pierre froide des plus profonds cachots de la plus petite tour de Poudlardland, alors que Roquet glissait avec l'aisance d'une souris grâce à ses cheveux huileux. ( Non, désolées mesdames et mesdemoiselles, ne fabrique plus ce modèle. )  
Quelques élèves ( un seul, en fait ) s'étaient éclipsés discrètement pour aller bronzer au bord du lac. Pour une fois qu'il faisait beau, à Poudlard...

Mais Rusard veillait aux grains de poussière et attendait derrière la porte pour pouvoir repasser le costume en velours de l'honorable Corne-de-limace-baveuse. Donc, le concierge se prit ladite porte en pleine poire, ce qui ne lui mit absolument pas la banane.  
Le jeune conspirateur aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur le crâne en prit donc pour ses seaux de trucs gluants à nettoyer et dût retourner en cours, où Hermione tentait de réanimer son prof à coups de melon.

-Damoiselle Granger, ne gâche point le déjeuner! Mon ventre réclame sa part de melon depuis ce lever de soleil! Protesta Ron avec véhémence.

Boudeuse, elle balança le fruit à la figure du grand rouquin, mais comme elle était archi-nulle en lancer de poids, le manger termina dans la potion glougloutante de Ron, qui explosa en propulsant de la bouillie violette sur toute la classe. Harry profitait désormais d'un masque à l'argile purificatrice d'algues visqueuses, de poudre d'intestins de scarabée, de racines d'asphodèle et autres composants gluants non-identifiés. Avec un soupir las, il sortit sa baguette et nettoya son visage.

-Moins vingts points pour Gryffondor, Weasley. Miss Granger et vous viendrez en retenue samedi matin.

-Oh oui, professeur! Approuva la concernée. Une retenue avec vous, quel bonheur.

Rogue, toujours les jambes en l'air et tournant sur la tête, ne sût dire si c'était de l'ironie ou si elle ne plaisantait pas... Oh-oooh. Il s'écroula lamentablement comme une pauvre lavette pour pouvoir se remettre sur ses pieds, écrasant au passage ceux de Slughorn, et renvoya les élèves à leur prochain cours.

Certains racontèrent qu'aucun professeur ne passa le seuil de la porte, parce qu'ils n'en virent aucun. Woooow, stop, stop, retour en arrière, il manque une partie!

En arrivant en cours de Sortilèges, les trois amis constatèrent que c'était le bordel total. Dans le sens littéral du terme. Des piles de livres s'entassaient, au bord de l'écroulement, dans toute la pièce, des chaussettes orphelines jonchaient le sol, des avions de papier volaient dans tous les sens, sans parler des élèves, qui devaient hurler pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme d'un marteau qui tapait tout seul sur une table du fond.  
Ils prirent donc place entre Seamus et Dean et une bande de Poufsouffle qui discutaient joyeusement d'un futur bal d'Halloween.

-Hé, Seamus, tu en a entendu parler, toi?

Malgré lui (enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulut faire croire), Harry tendit l'oreille pour entendre la suite de la conversation de ses voisins.

-De cette... organisation?

-Oui... Il paraît qu'ils se cachent dans une pièce secrète, au septième étage. On m'a même dit...

Dean baissa encore la voix et l'Elu sourd dût se coller à lui pour entendre la suite.

-Qu'ils se nomment OOC...

Seamus poussa un petit cri et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension, sans remarquer Harry qui le dévisageait par dessus l'épaule de Deanouchet, parce que Harry il est tellement fort que s'il se concentre, plus personne peut le voir, et oui, monsieur, sans sa cape d'invisibilité! Il doit zigouiller le super-méchant, normal qu'il se change en Supermégagigahyperman!

Soudain, un sortilège passa au dessus de sa tête, touchant Ron qui, debout sur la table, avait entrepris de raconter son cauchemar de la nuit dernière dans lequel il combattait des araignées grandes comme des dragons qui lui crachait des salves d'acide au visage. Les cheveux dressés sur la tête, il se mit à caqueter en battant des bras. Lavande se jeta sur lui, le plaquant violemment par terre et le couvrant de mauve à lèvres. Harry songeait de plus en plus à faire la sieste, tandis que Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil des secondes.

Les cheveux de Lav-Lav ayant viré au vert, Seamus se proposa de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, abandonnant un Ron K-O sur le sol avec pour oreiller quelques chaussettes. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la forte odeur de pieds masculins le réveillerait, qui sait?

L'heure passa sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte, puisqu'il faisait la sieste sur son bureau. Personne n'ayant vu de professeur de l'heure, le bordel qu'ils laissèrent dans la seule était absolument monstrueux, et c'était le cas de le dire : un élève anonyme avait construit une bestiole aux grandes dents de plus de deux mètres de haut avec des livres trouvés ça et là. ( Ce monument sera malheureusement détruit quelques jours plus tard par un enfant ayant failli se faire dévorer par la baleine rampante. )

En réalité, le professeur Flitwick s'était aménagé une cachette en altitude grâce à un enchantement complexe. En réalité, il s'était caché dans le faux plafond. Mais attelé à sa tâche suprême, il n'avait pas entendu les élèves arriver. Mais son hibou lui avait tellement braillé dessus qu'il était à moitié sourd. Devant son parchemin où s'étalait une écriture fine et déliée, il narrait mille péripéties de sa vie de professeur d'Enchantements. Devant sa feuille blanche, il avait mis deux heures avant de la couvrir de ratures et de tâches d'encre, sans réussir à déclarer son amour à Minerva. Oui, vraiment, il avait perdu sa matinée à ne rien faire.

Traînant des pieds pour se rendre en Histoire de la Magie, Ron ( récemment réveillé par un jet de poires ), Hermione ( qui boudait tellement qu'elle avait même remis sa robe de sorcier correctement ) et Harry ( qui avait la marque du tissu sur la joue) discutaient à voix basse des nouvelles révélations de la journée. Brenda et Jack étaient-ils vraiment frère et sœur? Cindy allait-elle survivre à son opération pour l'appendicite? Anakin va t-il révéler à Luke qu'il est son père à grand renfort de respiration artificielle?

-Je me demande qui est ce OOC, fit pensivement le garçon à la cicatrice.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont comme la SALE, supposa le garçon à la cicatrice ( sur le front ).

-Oh oui! Nous aurions de nouveaux alliés pour tricoter des bonnets d'elfes! Minauda Hell-Mione.

Ses deux amis se lancèrent un regard entendu et se faufilèrent au fond de la salle, loin du somnifèrique Binns. Harry griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Ron. ''OOC : Ornithorynque Olfactif Concret? Okapi Oublié et Camouflé? Organisme d'Olives au Concombre?'' Le rouquin se pencha vers lui, haussa un sourcil d'un air distingué et lui murmura:

-Enfin, Harry! Nous n'avons qu'à aller voir au septième étage.

Tiens, personne n'y avait pensé. En fait, vraiment personne n'y avait pensé. C'était trop évident pour Hermione et trop de réflexion pour Harry. Binns interrompit son interminable monologue et se tourna vers le fond de la classe.

-Monsieur Weasley, quelle coutume de la tribu des Trolls au quatorzième siècle vous semble la plus barbare?

Ron resta bouche bée et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le professeur fantôme secoua la tête et reprit le récit de la vingt-troisième guerre tribale des Trolls et des nains au quatrième siècle après la douzième réunion de la Confrérie des Mages anciens. Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur sous son pupitre et prononça la formule. Bon, aux dernières nouvelles, Rusard et madame Pince discutaient dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, Rogue et Hagrid récoltaient des Prunes Dirigeables dans la Forêt interdite et Dumbledore visitait la tour d'Astronomie. Poudlardland vivait à son rythme, comme à son habitude, même si on était seulement le 2 septembre. Les habitudes, quoi qu'on en dise...

Enfin, l'iiiiiinterminable journée se termina, et Harry rejoint Ron et Hermione à l'entrée des dortoirs. D'une voix lugubre, il déclara :

-Ca commencera ce soir...

Musique de Star Wars, s'il vous plaît. Tin tin tin, tantintin, tantintin! La cape d'Invisibilité sur la tête, la carte sous le bras, ses amis à ses côtés, l'expédition pouvait commencer. Allons-y, let's go, c'est parti les amis! Nous allons les trouver, je sais qu'on peut y arriver! Où allons-nous? Découvrir OOC!

Le Trio d'Or fût englouti dans les ténèbres de Poudlard, tandis qu'ils progressaient inexorablement vers le septième étage. Une atmosphère sombre et angoissante planait, pesante, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu ralentir les trois amis, sauf...


	5. Chapitre 4 : OOC, sauce barbecue?

Chapitre 4

OOC, sauce barbecue ou sauce tartare ?

Sauf...

Sauf...

Sauf que Ron dérapa sur une carotte, et se rattrapant à Hermione, il l'entraîna dans sa chute, sous le regard morne de leur troisième compère, le petit pois d'à côté. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait joué au petit Poucet avec une marmite de légume, ou alors Merlin était imberbe.

Remontant la piste des pommes de terre esseulées, Harry finit par rentrer dans un mur. Évidemment, marcher à quatre pattes la tête baissée, si on n'est pas une tortue- ninja, ça ne fait de bien à personne.

Grognant et se frottant furieusement la tête, au risque d'ailleurs de perdre ses cheveux, Harry tapota le mur pour essayer de trouver une porte, avant de se souvenir que c'était la Salle sur Mot de Passe. Il farfouilla dans ses poches et en retira un laisser- passer elfique que lui avait donné Balle- de- golf. Une bruyante sonnerie de trompette retentit alors, une pluie de confettis tomba du plafond et enfin, la porte de la salle apparut, toute de vert peinte.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, vaguement inquiets, et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'entrer dans la salle. Traduisez : ils essayèrent de passer tous les trois la porte en même temps. Ce qui est tout de même dommage pour eux, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'écriteau « PEINTURE FRAICHE » en majuscules rouges clignotantes. Depuis, la robe de Ron n'a plus jamais été la même, a t- elle confié à son psychothérapeute.

D'abord éblouis par la clarté crue de la lumière écru, Harry, Ron et Hermione tâtonnèrent à l'aveuglette sans rien y voir dans une petite pièce exiguë et étroite qui sentait le furet. Une fois leurs yeux adaptés à l'éclat, ils constatèrent que non, ils n'étaient pas chez Hagrid, mais dans une penderie. Enfin, un vestiaire. Là où on entreposent les vêtements, vous savez ? Quoi, ne faîtes pas cette tête là ! Si je vous prenais pour des idiots, je vous l'aurais dit. Peut- être. Sûrement pas, en fait. Mais peu importe.

Une petite, ridicule, minuscule porte fermée à double tour permettait d'accéder à la salle suivante. Harry, bien décidé à résoudre ce mystère, enfila un manteau en furet et rétrécit bruyamment. Tiens, quand on leur dit que la peinture est fraîche, ils ne le voient pas, mais quand on ne donne aucune indication, ils savent quoi faire. Les professeurs devraient leur donner des feuilles blanches en contrôle, qu'on rigole un peu. Harry, donc, rétrécit bruyamment, et s'écria d'une petite voix:

- Bougez vous le fessier avant que je vous le débotte!

Ron haussa le sourcil d'un air distingué, tandis qu'il enfilait la manche d'un manteau en poils d'otarie. Seulement, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que dans le désir de se rapprocher de lui, Hermione avait enfilé l'autre manche et se collait désormais à lui. Il raconta plus tard qu'elle avait même essayé de lui lécher l'oreille. Tous deux rétrécirent à leur tour, et Sir de Wistily s'empressa de s'extraire de l'étreinte étouffante de son amie.

Il tomba en avant, porté par le poids de son enoooorme tête. Parce que oui, les sortilèges, ça s'en va et ça revient, c'est fait de tous petits rien, ça se danse et ça se chante et... Harry lança un sort pour éteindre la radio sorcière qui s'était mise en marche.

Une demie minute et trente secondes plus tard, la tête de Ronnie et les chevilles d'Hermaïoni avaient dégonflé. Hardy, qui jusque là comptait les mouches qui se posaient sur sa langue, fut ravi de pouvoir ENFIN continuer. Ouinonpaskevouscomprenez,enfinoui,maisvoilàquoi,le shorairestoussatoussa.

Tous les trois ouvrir donc la minuscule porte, très Alice aux pays des Merveilles mais sans le buffet gratuit, et furent écrasés par un pied gigantesque. FIN.

… Ah non, le manteau de Harry s'étant accroché au loquet de la porte, il trébucha, tomba, roula sur ses deux compères et ils évitèrent ainsi de peu une horrible fin. (Pour les lecteurs intéressés par la fondation PAF, Protégeons Amis Fourmis, merci de vous inscrire à la fin du chapitre pour recevoir un badge avec une jolie blatte dessus, gracieusement donnés par l'association SPLORTCH, Nous Aimons Les Araignées.)

Une fois débarrassés de leurs hideuses vestes poilues, ils ne retrouvèrent pas leur taille normale, à part les cheveux d'Hermione, qui aurait pu être copine avec Rapnuzel. Rapluzel. Razunelp. Bref, avec Raiponce.

Dans sa grande bonté, le géant qui avait failli les écraser tenta de nouveau son coup, histoire de, on ne sait jamais. Mais cette fois, ils étaient prêts et s'agrippèrent au revers de son pantalon. Cette aventure ayant décidément tourné à la parodie des contes de fées, l'auteur risque fort de devoir payer des droits d'auteur aux frères Grimm, à Lewis Caroll et tous leurs potes. Ils sont morts ? Fort bien.

Le périple continuait. Leur ascension dangereuse des plis de pantalons faillit coûter leur vie à nos trois héros lorsque, dans une secousse monstrueuse, le géant amorça la descente de son fessier en direction d'une chaise. Hermione dû s'accrocher à ce qu'elle trouva, c'est à dire la braguette, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ron s'accrocha à ses cheveux, Harry aux cheveux de Ron... Ah non, pardon, au pantalon de Ron.

Alors que les mains d'Hermione commençaient à glisser sur la fermeture éclair, ils furent projetés d'une pichenette sur la table, entre la salade et les concombres. A cause de la forte odeur de hareng fumé, ils reprirent leur taille normale au beau milieu des sauces aigres à l'ananas- ail et des brochettes de kiwis salés, sous le regard ébahi des convives.

- M. Potter ! Que faîtes- vous là ? C'est très impoli de s'asseoir dans les assiettes des autres! Moins neuf virgule quatre- vingt sept points pour Gryffondor !

Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'un tablier jaune poussin (et de vêtements en dessous), tenait une cuillère en bois dégoulinante de substance rosâtre qui ressemblait de loin à de la purée de bisounours.

- Gente domestique, bien que nous souhaitâmes ardemment parler- z- avec vous, nous avons le devoir de partir à la recherche de OOC, s'exclama Ron, une plume du poulet sur lequel il était tombé dans le c...crâne.

McGonagall le tapota en mesure sur la tête avec sa cuillère, lui laissant une traînée rose au milieu du front.

- Voyons, voyons, vous ne partirez pas avant la chanson ! Vous avez bien trouvé, vous voilà à OOC !

C'est donc malheureusement déjà la fin de cette histoire. Où est FIN ? Hé ho ? FIN ? Dépêche- toi, c'est que j'ai faim, moi ! Aïe, non, pas taper, les jeux de mots nuls sont contagieux. Ce n'est pas fini ? McGonagall va chanter ? _Wonderful_ !

D'une voix éraillée, McCastafiore entama sa chanson, entièrement improvisée pendant les vacances. La majorité des convives, comme Hagrid, Crabbe, Dumby et le banc se cachèrent sous la table, parce que c'est bien connu, les nappes sont insonorisées. Les autres, c'est- à- dire Flitwick, la bave au menton devant sa chair et tendre, Harry, parce qu'il avait la flemme de descendre du plat de crevettes, Hermione, qui se recoiffait avec une fourchette et Ron, qui du poulet était passé au saladier dans lequel ses fesses étaient coincées.

- Vous voilà parmi petits plats et crustacés

Notre OOC, vous allez l'adorer,

C'est l'Organisation Onirique des Cuisiniers,

Vous reprendrez bien un peu de poulet ?

Une sauce tartare sur un steak barbare,

Les mets les plus fins, les salades les plus rares,

Les cookies dégoûtants aux épinards,

Tout ce que vous aimez, vous en aurez une part !

Mais dites- moi très cher,

Vous reprendrez bien du dessert ?

J'ai des petits- pois verts...

McGonagall, les yeux fermés, continuait de chanter, faux, fort, mal, tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione tentaient de s'esquiver en douce. Retardés par leur amie qui laissait son numéro de hibou au rouge à lèvres sur la nappe, les deux garçons sortirent par la porte de derrière, parce que oui, les manteaux de fourrure, c'était pour le décorum. Toutefois, Ron, le saladier au derrière, eu un peu de mal à passer la porte. En le décoinçant, Harry échappa le bol, qui se brisa en mille morceaux et tira McGo de son massacre auditif. Hermione, à mi- chemin entre elle et la sortie, pris son string à son cou et s'enfuit en courant par la porte ouverte. Bien lui en pris, car les sorts fusèrent de toutes part. Un éclair bleu frappa Harry, dont la peau se colora entièrement en Na'vis et il claqua la porte au nez de sa professeure, qui la changea en autruche.

Sans se concerter, Ron et Harry décidèrent que c'était peut- être une idée de courir, mais loin, très loin.

Après s'être perdus dans un dédale de couloirs, ils retrouvèrent Hermione, qui ronflait, nonchalamment étalée sur un fauteuil dans la Salle Commune. Lui en voulant un peu de les avoir laissés en plan avec la vieille folle, ils montèrent se coucher sans lui mettre de pince à linge sur le nez. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à profiter de la seule heure de sommeil qui lui restait, il remarqua une enveloppe déposée sur son oreiller. Il la décacheta et l'ouvrit.

« Bien joué, Potter. Tu crois avoir découvert OOC ? N'ouvre pas trop vite le Whisky Pur Feu et méfie- toi, car nous sommes là. Derrière toi, partout où tu vas (même aux toilettes). Tu veux savoir qui nous sommes ? Bonne chance, car à Poudlard, personne n'est ce que tu crois... »


End file.
